Depression is a psychiatric condition thought to be associated with decreased serotonin release. Most antidepressant agents potentiate the effects of serotonin by blocking the termination of its activity through re-uptake into nerve terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,845 (Chokai et al.) teaches indole carboxamide derivatives of the general formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 is lower alkyl and R.sup.2 is selected from H, halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy, useful for gastro-intestinal motor activity regulation, antirnigraine, antipsychotic or antianxiety drugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,523 (Audia et al.) teaches hetero-oxy alkanarnines which are effective in treatments for conditions related to or affected by the reuptake of serotonin and by the serotonin 1.sub.A receptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,655 (Bottcher et al.) discloses 3-indolylpeperidines which exhibit action on the central nervous system, particularly dopamine-agonistic or dopamine-antagonistic actions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,511 (Marz et al.) claims indolepiperidine derivatives also having dopamine agonistic or antagonistic action, the compounds having the general formula below, wherein R.sup.2 is selected from --NH--CO--Ar, --NH--SO.sub.2 --Ar, or D, wherein D is as also shown below: ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,794 and 5,654,324 (both to Booher et al.) claim 6-heterocyclic-4-amino-1,2,2a,3,4,5-hexahydrobenz-[cd] indoles useful in modifying the function of serotonin in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,320 (Catlow et al.) also disclose indazolecarboxarnides useful as antagonists and partial agonists for the serotonin 5-HT.sub.4 receptor and treatments for dysfunctions thereof.
This invention relates to novel indolyl derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions containing them and to their use in therapy. The novel compounds are useful for the treatment of central nervous system disorders, particularly depression, by virtue of their ability to inhibit the uptake of serotonin.